Project Summary Community Engagement The community engagement section of the P41 effort has four specific aims. Specific Aim 1: Strategy for disseminating the technologies developed in the Center for Magnetic Resonance. This aim is directed at disseminating solid state, solution NMR NUS, 13C/15N detection technologies to the community. In addition, we are developing an inexpensive spectrometer console for distribution to a series of b-test sites Specific Aim 2: Develop projects focused on CE using solid-state NMR technologies. This section distributes solid state NMR technologies to several labs in the diverse user community Specific Aim 3: Establish projects involving solution NMR technologies Likewise we intend to introduce the user community to the new approaches we are introducing to solution NMR. This will involve NUS, direct detection and several exciting biological applications Specific Aim 4: Support translational research . We are also translating our technologies to industry, and to clinical applications with 6 projects described in the aim. Finally, we describe the expected life span of the CMR and the multiple ways in which we are disseminating the technology to the wider user community and the training schools which we operate.